Crucio
by Zarket Black
Summary: Seamus no piensa mostrar miedo delante de los secuaces de El-Que-No.-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo tenga. Porque ya ha sentido alguna vez la maldición de tortura en su propias carnes. Y no quiere volver a sentirla, pero, si con ello consigue devolver cualquier mínimo rescoldo de esperanza al resto de estudiantes de Hogwarts, lo hará.


**Disclaimer: **el potterverso no me pertenece blablablá es de JK blablablá si yo ganase el dinero que gana ella estaría en Hawaii y no en España blablablá.

_Aviso: Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Veraniego 2013" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

Bueno, le dedico el fic a **Misila**. Espero que te guste y que disfrutes leyéndolo (o mejor que sufras, porque si disfrutases sería preocupante xD). Y gracias y mención especial a **Kristy SR** por servirme de beta para la historia, que sería peor (y tendría más faltas y dedazos) si no me hubiese ayudado. Sin más os dejo con ella, espero que os metáis en la piel de Seamus :D

* * *

**~ ~ Crucio ~ ~**

La nieve y el invierno llevaban ya un tiempo instalados en Hogwarts y sus alrededores. Esto, normalmente, habría sido un evento feliz para los alumnos que ya habían vuelto de sus vacaciones, una forma de divertirse y matar el aburrimiento en su tiempo libre. Pero no esta vez. Las sombras y la oscuridad se extendía por el mundo mágico, amenazando a aquellos que no querían aceptarlas, quienes tan solo podían tragarse las lágrimas de dolor y suplicar para que la cruciatus no acabase postrándolos de por vida en San Mungo. Y el colegio de magia no era ninguna excepción.

La nieve hacía necesario que las ventanas estuviesen cerradas para no dejar entrar al frío, y las nubes de tormenta que dejaban al agua congelada en aquel lugar opacaban durante demasiado tiempo al sol. Todo esto contribuía a que Hogwarts tuviese un ambiente más sombrío incluso del que habían provocado aquellos que se creían vencedores. Un ambiente que mataba las esperanzas de los que allí residían, esperanzas de que alguna vez pudiesen volver a vivir sin miedo. Esperanzas vanas, como los Carrow y sus alumnos más predilectos se encargaban de enseñar a los traidores, mestizos y otras aberraciones según sus ideales.

Seamus Finnigan no quería dejarse vencer por estas personas, y tampoco pensaba perder su esperanza, aunque eso no significaba que no tuviese miedo. En ese momento, encerrado en una de las mazmorras como castigo, estaba teniendo un pequeño ataque de pánico en su mente. Quizás ahora realmente se había pasado a la hora de plantar cara a los Carrow, pero no podía callarse ante los insultos que profería Alecto sobre los hijos de muggles. No cuando conocía a tantos hijos de muggles brillantes y mucho mejores que esos dos mortífagos de pacotilla.

Cuando se escuchó el chirrido de la vieja moviéndose, Seamus se puso en tensión de forma inconsciente. No pensaba rendirse a nadie que pensase que su padre era un ser tan repugnante como una cucaracha, pero eso no quitaba que ya había experimentado la maldición de tortura en su propia carne más de una vez. Y también tenía miedo, muchísimo miedo, miedo a lo desconocido y a qué iban a hacerle. Sabía que era más que una "simple" cruciatus porque entonces se lo habrían hecho en la clase y no lo hubieran encerrado allí. Se le pasó por la cabeza que quizás iban a matarlo, que iba a escuchar las temidas palabras, "Avada kedavra", y que no podría hacer otra cosa más que ver como el mortífero rayo verde se dirigía a su pecho. Y, por primera vez en su vida, Seamus Finnigan supo lo que era el miedo a la muerte.

Dos personas entraron por la puerta. El chico se sorprendió al no ver a Alecto, sino a su hermano Amycus, pero al darse cuenta de quién era su acompañante no pudo sino fulminarlo con la mirada. Alto y delgaducho, con una sonrisa algo altanera y siempre mirando por encima del hombro a los que consideraba como aberraciones de la naturaleza, Rowle era un Ravenclaw de su año particularmente purista. Por supuesto, no todos los que apoyaban a los Carrow eran de Slytherin, y aquel sujeto era una de las personas que veía bien el nuevo orden de Hogwarts que no pertenecía a dicha casa.

—Parece que la sangre muggle es demasiado abundante en ti como para considerarte inteligente, ¿no? —le dijo con bastante mordacidad el chico al verlo encadenado. La mirada de Seamus fue de un odio apasionado, pero no podía hacer nada más que ver cómo el sangre limpia se burlaba de él.

—Pensaba que era posible meter algo de conocimiento en esa cabeza tuya, Finnigan, pero se ve que te sobrevaloraba —escupió Amycus. Miraba con desprecio al mestizo, como al ser inferior que pensaba que era. En su interior, el mortífago sentía que realmente Seamus no merecía la dignidad de una persona, especialmente después del trabajo que estaba haciendo para desacreditar a él y a su hermana—. Así que... vamos a usarte para algunas clases particulares. Al fin y al cabo, no sirves para nada más —una mordaz sonrisa de superioridad se extendió por su cara antes de girarse hacia el estudiante que iba a torturar al Gryffindor—. Manejas muy bien la maldición cruciatus, pero enfocarla a un solo punto es algo difícil. Además, ¿quieres unirte al Señor Tenebroso, no? —Rowle asintió con la cabeza. En sus ojos se adivinaban un ansia difícil de refrenar y expectación ante la tortura que iba a comenzar—. Ciertas técnicas son necesarias para conseguir obtener información de traidores y defensores de muggles —la maliciosa sonrisa de Amycus parecía una mera copia barata de la sádica que se extendía en la cara de Rowle. Seamus, entre tanto, no podía hacer más que rezar interiormente para no acabar en San Mungo—. Dado que Seamus parece saber cosas del mal llamado Ejército de Dumbledore —el retintín guasón de Amycus al pronunciar la última palabra tenía la clara intención de herir. De recordar al chico irlandés que el director había muerto, que su héroe estaba desaparecido, que ellos habían ganado—, puedes ir practicando con este.

Carrow apenas había terminado de hablar cuando el rayo impactó contra Seamus. Al instante le asaltó la familiar sensación. Sus huesos ardían, sus músculos pulsaban de dolor y la única manera de aliviar su sufrimiento fue morderse los labios. Intentó retorcerse, pero los grilletes aprisionaban fuertemente sus manos y sus pies y solo consiguió hacerse más daño, mientras la fuerza de su mordisco provocaba que empezase a sangrarle el labio. Ante el redoblamiento de la cruciatus no pudo soportar más el sufrimiento que le provocaba y comenzó a gritar. Sentía como si la garganta se le rasgase al llenar la pequeña mazmorra de gritos de dolor, y ni siquiera pudo evitar las lágrimas que le salieron ante su sufrimiento. No lo vio, pero Rowle tenía una sádica sonrisa de placer adornando su cara. Estaba disfrutando ante el daño que le hacía a Finnigan, y Amycus lo observaba, orgulloso ante la evolución de su alumno. Sería un mortífago muy útil. A un gesto del profesor, paró la maldición. El cuerpo de Seamus quedó laxo durante un momento, pero en seguida se volvió a apoyar en las piernas, aunque todavía temblaba de dolor.

—Esfuérzate por concentrar la maldición en un único lugar. Puedes empezar por los gemelos.

Al instante las pantorrillas del joven estudiante estallaron de dolor. Volvió a sentir como si miles de agujas finas fueran clavadas a la fuerza en sus músculos, y el no poder mover sus piernas por culpa de las argollas que las unían a la pared, no mejoraba la situación. Sus gritos volvieron a resonar por todo el lugar, mientras la expresión de Rowle reflejaba lo que estaba disfrutando provocar a Seamus tal sufrimiento. El cuerpo del irlandés todavía ardía debido a la anterior maldición y, al estar ésta focalizada en un único lugar, el sufrimiento era mucho mayor.

Esta vez la maldición duró más tiempo. Cuando acabó Seamus estaba lívido, colgando de las cadenas del techo, pues no se podía apoyar en sus piernas. Al intentar apoyarse sobre sus torturadas pantorrillas soltó un débil quejido y volvió a caer, sin tener fuerzas suficientes como para sobreponerse. Sus gemelos se encontraban fuertemente doloridos y su garganta se había quedado completamente seca de los gritos que había pegado. Al mirar a Rowle no pudo reprimir un escalofrío. Todavía no había tenido suficiente.

El torturador se acercó a su víctima, con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro. Tirando del pelo del Gryffindor hacia atrás, acercó su cara al oído de su víctima, mientras hablaba con un susurro que denotaba un grave peligro.

—¿Quién cojones es el líder de ese débil grupo de "resistencia" que llamáis Ejército de Dumbledore?

Recibió como respuesta un fuerte escupitajo que le manchó la mejilla de saliva. Con una fuerte cara de asco, se la limpió con la varita y, acto seguido, le propinó un fuerte puñetazo a Seamus en la boca. La sangre manchó la pared y un diente saltó al suelo, seguido de un hilillo del líquido carmesí. Al momento hincó su varita en la garganta del mestizo y pronunció una nueva maldición.

Los gritos se volvieron a escuchar por toda la mazmorra. Esta vez el dolor, a la par que mucho más focalizado, también era incluso más intenso que antes. Seamus no lo sabía, pero la potente maldición oscura estaba destruyendo la mucosa que servía como protección tanto a la tráquea como a su esófago. En otras palabras: le estaban despellejando la garganta desde dentro, y sus potentes gritos, que hacían pasar un aire extremadamente frío por esa zona, tan solo lo empeoraban. Diversas llagas aparecieron dentro de su garganta, aumentando el sufrimiento del joven. Las heridas interiores llegaron al punto de hacerle algo de sangre y, por un momento, Seamus temió asfixiarse. Por suerte la maldición acabó pronto, pero dejando las heridas abiertas y, por tanto, sin que su dolor pudiese abandonarlo.

—¿Duele, eh? —el tono de Rowle evidenciaba el placer que estaba sintiendo al torturar a Seamus. El irlandés esta vez no había tomado el esfuerzo de levantarse: estaba completamente blanco, y el sudor perlaba su frente. El dolor le hacía temblar por completo y apenas podía respirar debido al sufrimiento que le provocaba. Al tomar y expulsar se le notaba la ronquez que le provocaba su garganta en carne viva, y ese sonido parecía producirle un extremo placer a Rowle.

—Qué patético, solo pareces un saco de basura muggle —le susurró malicioso al oído—. Como la mitad de Gryffindor, claro. Como voy a disfrutar cuando salga de caza y pueda hacer sufrir a tu amiguito sangre sucia, Dean Thomas —el veneno de su voz hacía casi tanto daño a Seamus como sus propias maldiciones. Intentó balbucear un insulto, pero apenas soltó un gemido. Si respirar ya dolía, intentar usar la desollada garganta para formar palabras era como volver a repetir la tortura— Mírate, das pena. Querías ser el héroe de Gryffindor pero solo podrás acabar muerto, cazado como la mierda muggle que eres. ¿Pero sabes que será lo mejor? —levantó la barbilla de Seamus hasta poner sus ojos, enfebrecidos por el dolor, a su altura—. Te haré observar todo el sufrimiento que les haré a tus amigos antes de matarte. Verás como la conciencia del sangre sucia queda convertida en jirones antes de morir. Verás como le sigue esa mestiza rubia que tienes por novia después de que yo le haya enseñado lo que es capaz de hacer un mago de verdad...

Estas palabras llegaron a los oídos de Seamus, pero hizo falta un par de segundos para poderlas interpretar. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo Rowle, sin embargo, sacó fuerzas de la furia que le invadía y se lanzó gruñendo contra el sangre limpia, que se apartó de él con unos reflejos envidiables. Su risa socarrona inundó la sala cuando las cadenas frenaron al mestizo, para pasar a continuación a mirarlo con burla.

—¿De verdad creías que ibas a poder hacerme algo, escoria mestiza? —escupió su torturador con una mezcla de desprecio y burla. Seamus, incapaz de contestarle de forma verbal, se limitó a mirarlo con un odio inhumano, nacido del sufrimiento que le estaba provocando y de su hondo desprecio a los que eran como él—. Te voy a tener que castigar esa mirada, a un sangre limpia no se le mira así. ¡Crucio!

Esta vez la maldición de tortura se circunscribió a los ojos. Tremendamente concentrada en un espacio tan pequeño su potencia resultaba arrolladora, y Seamus no pudo evitar gritar. Sentía que los ojos le iban a estallar del dolor, Aquella maldición era como tener una potente llamarada dentro de sus globos oculares, provocando la sensación de que los ojos le iban a estallar debido al intenso dolor que sufría. El poder de la maldición provocaba pequeños espasmos en las células que la sufrían, haciendo que sus ojos pulsasen, acrecentando su sufrimiento, aumentando también por los gritos que volvían a despellejar su garganta. Como disfrutando con un macabro juego, Rowle desactivó la maldición, dejando a Finnigan colgando inerte. Un momento después, sin embargo, la reactivó directamente en su cerebro.

La explosión de dolor no se hizo esperar. Cada una de sus neuronas gritaba en agonía, llevando su capacidad de sufrir hasta más allá de lo que era posible. Los gritos se reactivaron con más fuerza que nunca, mientras Seamus perdía la conciencia de su alrededor: pronto solo quedó él y el dolor y, de forma extraña, él se convirtió en el dolor. No existía nada más: ni las mazmorras, ni Rowle, ni Amycus, ni siquiera él mismo. Únicamente existía el dolor, el sufrimiento, la agonía. Y los segundos que duró la maldición se convirtieron en minutos, días, años, milenios de insoportable sufrimiento en el que su cuerpo —no él— clamaba por piedad. No existía otra cosa que el insoportable dolor que le perseguía, haciéndole gritar en agonía. Y por eso, cuando la oscuridad de la inconsciencia llegó, se hundió por completo en ella, abrazándola, esperando que lo liberase del dolor.

* * *

**Nota de autor: **bueno, espero que Misila haya disfrutado con el regalo y se ajuste a lo que pidió: tortura física y/o psicológica con una razón (en este caso, Carrow decide darle una lección a Seamus y aprovecha para darle una clase particular a un psicópata sádico mortífago en potencia, Rowle).


End file.
